Something New
by klainehairkink
Summary: Tumblr request: Blaine gives Kurt an undercut


_Sorry if there's any mistakes, it's late and I'm tired._

_Feel free to request something if you want. Either here or over on Tumblr (link's on my profile page)_

* * *

Needless to say, it came as a shock to all but Blaine that he wasn't accepted into NYADA, "_it's ok Kurt, after they didn't accept you on your first try, I knew that I had no chance_" he'd explained to Kurt after the two of them had sat on Blaine's bed to read his letter, "_I'm still coming to New York, nothing is going to stop me from being apart from you for one more second_".

So Blaine moved into Kurt's sectioned off piece of the loft four days after graduation, using the money that he'd been left by his grandfather to pay his rent until he found a job.

He discovered straight away that working in the diner with Kurt was off the list of potential work places, the two of them couldn't keep their hands off of each other long enough to serve a customer. But still, Blaine kept his spirits up and kept trawling the streets looking for work.

It was one day in September when he walked past a window on his way to pick Kurt up from class, when he saw the flier. He pulled it off and tucked it into his pocket, wanting to talk to Kurt about it when they got home.

That night they had the loft to themselves and Blaine sat Kurt down.

"Kurt, I want to talk to you about something," Blaine started as he looked at Kurt.

"Ok, is everything alright?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on Blaine's knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. Blaine smiled at the touch.

"Everything's fine," he said with a smile, comforting Kurt, "I found something today that I think I might be interested in pursuing while I wait to try out for NYADA again," Kurt nodded in gesture for Blaine to continue, Blaine returned the nod and pulled the flier out of his pocket before handing it to Kurt, who then began to read it over.

"Blaine, this is advertising a barber's course?" Kurt said with caution.

"I know," Blaine replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way sweetie, but it's just that you've never expressed any interest in barbering before, apart from when either one of us goes, so forgive me if I seem a little confused," Blaine laughed at Kurt's polite tone.

"It's ok, I understand, I'd never really thought of it either, but then I saw the flier today and though that it could be something that I might enjoy. I mean, I've always loved my grooming rituals,"

"Yes, but you also love performing," Kurt pointed out.

"I know, but maybe that's not where I'm meant to be in my life right now?" Blaine said with a sigh and a shrug, falling against the back of the couch, leaning his head to look at Kurt, "I guess that after NYADA turned me down, I just started to think that maybe that door has closed for me, that maybe I'm meant to do something else, even if it's just until that door reopens,"

"Well at least barbering makes a little more sense than pre-med," Kurt said with small laugh.

"Hey, I would have been a great doctor," Blaine replied as he slapped Kurt lightly on the shoulder.

"Aside from the fact that you can't stand the sight of blood?"

"Ok, you got me there," Blaine said with a grin, moving so he was now lying flat along the couch with his head resting in Kurt's lap, "But is it crazy of me to still want to give this a go?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt with that look in his eyes that he gets when he's scared, looking to Kurt for guidance.

"I don't think it's crazy," Kurt said as he ran his hand back over Blaine's hair, "If you're seriously thinking about it, then you may as well give it a go. What have you got to lose?"

"This is why I'm marrying you," Blaine replied, pulling on Kurt's left hand so he can kiss the ring resting on his finger.

The next few months that followed found Kurt and Blaine moving in a well practiced routine. They would get up in the morning, have breakfast and say goodbye with a quick kiss, Kurt heading to school or work, and Blaine heading to his barbers course.

Kurt soon learned that having Blaine studying the art of barbering brought many surprises into their lives.

It all began with Blaine's new haircut.

"We were practicing today and our instructor pulled each of us up one by one to demonstrate how a new style can change a person completely," Blaine explained as Kurt ran his hands up and down the back of Blaine's head, enjoying the feeling of his shorter hair on his fingers, before moving upwards to run his hands through Blaine's newly freed curls, "Yeah, he got rid of the gel," Blaine replied slightly sheepishly.

"It looks good," Kurt said, his hands still moving through Blaine's hair, "I mean, you look very dapper with it slicked back, but this is a nice alternative," he finished with a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

A few weeks later Kurt came home to find just Blaine in the loft.

"I kicked everyone else out," Blaine explained with a grin.

"I like the way you think," Kurt said with a glint in his eye as he took Blaine's hand to lead him back to their bedroom. He stopped suddenly when he felt Blaine's arm tug in his hand. He turned to face Blaine with a confused expression, but Blaine just winked before leading him off to the bathroom. Upon entering, Kurt found the sink filled with steaming water that smelled heavenly and there was a chair sitting in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat," Blaine said softly into Kurt's ear, gently pushing him back until he was sitting, "We finished another module in class today," Blaine explained as he gestured for Kurt to lean back slightly before covering him with a towel.

Kurt sat, leaning back in the chair for the next half an hour, trying to keep his libido under control while Blaine proceeded to give him a straight razor shave. It was one of the most erotic moments of Kurt's life.

It was now nearing March, Blaine had decided to forgo auditioning for NYADA again, deciding that he was enjoying his course too much to leave. Kurt had been working flat out both at school and at work, trying to pass his classes and contribute to the wedding fund. He had been so busy that he had been neglecting himself and Blaine was patiently waiting for the right moment to help him out.

It came one night in the middle of March, the girls were at work, Sam and Artie were both busy so they wouldn't be stopping in, and it was just Kurt and Blaine who would be home that night.

Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't be home till after six, so it gave him just over half an hour to set everything up. He pulled a chair out from the table and laid his black nylon cape over the back of it; he placed a towel on the table beside him and then lay his tools down gently on it; he filled his spray bottle and oiled his cutting equipment.

They'd been practicing this style of cutting for weeks now and his tutor had finally signed him off on it, saying he had a natural talent for blending and he moved his wrists like he'd been making the movements for years.

Once everything was set up, Blaine moved back into their bedroom and changed. He put on his nice pair of black jeans, his comfortable yet stylish black shoes and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wanted everything to be perfect for Kurt tonight.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out in confusion when he stepped into the loft and found Blaine's makeshift barber's station set up in the middle of their dining room.

"Kurt, you're right on time," Blaine greeted Kurt with a smile as he stepped out of their room.

"Right on time for what?" Kurt asked, taking in Blaine's appearance with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Your appointment,"

"My appointment?"

"Mhmm," Blaine said with a nod, "Let me take your jacket," Blaine continued as he hung Kurt's jacket up on the hook, "And take a seat," he finished as he took the cape off of the back of the chair, draped it over his forearm and gestured for Kurt to sit down.

"Ok?" Kurt said as he did as he was told, still a little confused.

"Can you tilt you head forward slightly for me please," Blaine asked, Kurt did as he was told and Blaine tied a soft strip of fabric around Kurt's neck before draping his cape around Kurt and fastening it at the back of Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, what's all this for?" Kurt asked, now understanding what was going on.

"Well, you've just been so busy lately," Blaine began as he picked up his comb and started running it through Kurt's hair, "And I know that you haven't had time for a haircut in the last few months, so I thought that I'd treat you to one myself. And before you worry, yes I have been passed on this cut," Kurt laughed softly at Blaine's quick words of reassurance.

"I trust you Blaine. And thank you, you doing this for me really does mean a lot. My hair is getting way too long,"

"You're welcome," Blaine said with a smile, as he sectioned off Kurt's hair around the base of his crown, clipping the top layers up and away and combing through the lower layers, which had now grown out to be well over an inch long in most places, it really was a mess.

"So what are you doing to me?" Kurt asked as he heard a snapping sound of plastic on metal behind him.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Blaine replied, "But just promise me one thing,"

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"That you won't freak out,"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Well, I've known you for a good few years now and I've seen your hairstyle change, I was there when you began wearing it shorter and pushed off of your face, and in recent years I've been there while you've had it cut, and there's one thing I've always noticed," Blaine said.

"What's that?"

"That you always ask for scissors over comb," Blaine replied, he watched as Kurt nodded below him, "They only ever use clippers to tidy up your hairline,"

"They do," Kurt said with a nod.

"Well, tonight I wanted to change that,"

"You're going to use clippers," Kurt said as he finished what Blaine was going to say.

"I will, unless you don't want me to,"

"I want you to," Kurt said with a definite tone.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Kurt replied strongly.

"Ok," Blaine said as he gently placed his hand on top of Kurt's head a guided it forward, so his chin was resting against his chest. Blaine kept his left hand there as he flicked the switch of his clippers with his right thumb. He felt Kurt jump slightly as their noise filled the room. Blaine scratched lightly at Kurt's scalp in reassurance, letting him know that he could still say no if he wanted to.

When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine took that as a sign to proceed and brought his clippers up to Kurt's hairline, pushing them up slowly through Kurt's think hair. The noise changed to a deeper buzz as they began cutting though Kurt's hair, taking it much shorter. Kurt shivered again under Blaine's touch at the feel of the vibrations against the back of his head.

Around an inch of Kurt's hair began sliding down and over Blaine's hand as he continued to push his clippers higher, only pulling them away when he reached the end of his sectioned off piece.

"You ok?" he asked Kurt quietly before beginning another pass.

"Yeah, it just feels different,"

"A good different?"

"A really good different," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled to himself before pushing his clippers up through Kurt's hair again. He continued this pattern all the way around Kurt's head, but only going as high as he had sectioned. It wasn't long before a large pile of Kurt's hair was collecting on the floor around Blaine's feet. Once Blaine had made the initial cut, ridding Kurt of most of his hair from his crown down, he switched his guard on his clippers to a smaller one, moving them up through Kurt's hair again, but this time not taking them as high. He did this with one more guard before removing it completely, undoing the top of the cape and pulling it down to expose more of Kurt's neck, before taking his unguarded clippers and moving them down Kurt's neck, ridding him of any small hairs and cleaning up his hairline along his neck, around his ears and tapering out his sideburns.

Once that was finished we took the clips out of Kurt's hair and then proceeded to spray it down with water, using his comb to remove any final knots and tangles.

He placed his spray bottle back on the table and picked up his scissors, sectioning pieces of hair between his fingers before cutting them off with his scissors. He worked skilfully and methodically around Kurt's head, taking off more hair on his left side than on his right, to create an asymmetrical style.

Blaine continued making his way though Kurt's hair, checking a double checking that everything was even and that he hadn't missed any hairs. Once he was happy with the cut he placed his scissors and comb back on the table and picked up his brush and blow-dryer, blowing Kurt's hair up and backwards, making sure that the hair was falling to the right to accentuate the asymmetry of the cut. He replaced the brush with his comb again once Kurt's hair was dry, and began to delicately place each section of hair where it should fall, the freshly cut strands falling over the freshly shorn strands on the right side of the back of his head, while towards the front, Blaine made sure that his bangs were still swopped up and off of his forehead, but still following the line of keeping everything to the right.

Once Blaine was happy with how things were sitting, he picked up his can of hairspray and lightly covered Kurt's hair to hold it in place.

"Ok, I'm done," Blaine announced as he stepped back to take in Kurt's new look. Blaine felt his breath hitch as he looked at Kurt, still sitting under his cape. His new haircut made his eyes look twice as big and twice as blue. Blaine couldn't believe how shorn sides had such an effect on Kurt's face.

"What?" Kurt asked apprehensively as he looked at Blaine's wide eyed expression.

"You look incredible," Blaine said in a whisper.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kurt said with a laugh, beginning to shuffle uncomfortably under the cape as Blaine kept staring at him.

"Oh right," Blaine said as he blinked a couple of times and stepped forward to undo the cape from around Kurt, also taking off the strip of fabric, "There you go,"

"Can I see it?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine replied with a smile as he followed Kurt into the bathroom.

"That's a lot of hair," Kurt commented as he stepped over the pile of his own cut hair lying on the floor.

"It is," Blaine said watching as Kurt stepped up to the mirror in the bathroom.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt gasped, "Wow," he said in a whisper, moving his hand up to touch his short hair on the side of his head.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked quietly behind him, nervously awaiting Kurt's verdict.

"It's incredible. I can't believe that this was done by you. Not that I ever doubted you, but it still blows me away at the amount of natural talent you have for this," Kurt said, still looking at himself as he ran his hand over his shorn hair at the back of head.

"Thank you," Blaine said with a smile.

"No, thank you," Kurt said as he turned around to place a kiss to Blaine's lips, "What do you call it?"

"It's my take on an undercut," Blaine explained, "I didn't want you to look like you had a bowl cut when you wore it with no product, so I took the top of the left side shorter," Blaine continued as he gently ran his finger over the section of hair he was talking about, "This helps keep the parting and keep everything sitting to the right, and by keeping the top of the back slightly longer, it gave it the undercut look. And the good news is that once you get sick of it, I can just trim up the back and right side to match the left and you've got your usual style back," Blaine finished with a grin.

"How very practical of you," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "Now I don't want to let my new haircut go to waste, so how about we clean up and then go out for dinner?" Kurt offered.

"Well, I was hoping for some thank you sex?" Kurt laughed and shook his head at Blaine's words.

"And I will definitely give you that, but I want to go out and show off first,"

"I will agree to your terms," Blaine said.

"Good,"

"So where are we going to eat?" Blaine asked as he helped Kurt into his jacket once everything was cleaned up and put away.

"The diner. I want to shock Santana and Rachel, plus I know that Sam and Artie were going there tonight as well,"

"You exhibitionist," Blaine laughed as he put his own jacket on, following Kurt out the door.

"Maybe, but mostly I just want to show off how talented you are,"

"Oh god, now they're all going to ask for haircuts," Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, they are," Kurt replied matter of factly with a nod.

"I love you," Blaine said with a laugh as he took Kurt's hand in his as they made their way out onto the street.

"I love you too,"


End file.
